The present invention relates to an information processing terminal and particularly to an information processing terminal that makes it possible to implement a more preferable user interface by generating vibrations according to a predetermined displacement being detected.
In recent years, it has been proposed to input various processes by rotating or inclining the terminals, as a user interface for information processing terminals such as portable phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants).
For example, when a menu screen for application programs is displayed on a terminal, it is arranged such that a cursor on the screen moves according to the user inclining the terminal, to enable the user to select a desired application program.
However, when the user moves the cursor by, for example, inclining the terminal, there has been a problem that manipulation is difficult as a fine inclination adjustment is required.